it's not like it's prostitution
by whizz
Summary: Axel's in love with the biggest maneater in town. What's a boy to do? Axel/Kairi.


**game; **Kingdom Hearts  
**pairing; **Axel/Kairi and, um.. Kairi/others  
**warnings; **curses, mentions of alcohol, mentions of shonen-ai, OOC?  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing!  
**summary; **So, Axel's in love with the biggest maneater in town. What's a boy to do?

&**&**&

There she is, swinging her hair and strutting her stuff and that sway of the hips can _not _be natural.

There she is, grinding and moving and writhing in time with the loud beat blasting out from the speakers, people around her and on her and they're losing themselves in the moment, simply dancing the night away - she stands out, stands out with her practised movements and the neon light that makes her maroon hair shift in shades.

There she is, in the arms of some other guy, some Demyx_-_guy who looks like he's had a fight with a tube of hair gel and lost, because come on, mullet's are totally out of fashion and the smokey eye shadow is just way over the top; it goes all the way up to his eyebrows, for fuck's sake!

And yet there she is, kissing him and touching him and smiling at him and then she's stumbling across the dancefloor, trying to make it to the bathroom in time because maybe that third strawberry daiquiri was a little bit too much - especially after the numerous shots and bottle(s) of vodka she downed, all in a couple of minutes, of course.

There she is.

"Kairi." Roxas, his best friend and casual fuck-buddy had mumbled grumpily, almost like he actually cared about the fact that Axel was asking about his twin brother's best friend. "Her name is Kairi."

She's hurling into the toilet, body tense and back arched as she empties her stomach of all the poison pulsating throughout her body, along with her lunch and those aspirins. Axel is there in a second, holding her hair back and patting her shoulder and whispering comforting words as she finally calms down, resting her forhead on the cold toilet seat.

"Come on, we gotta' get you cleaned up", Axel insists, grabbing her by the elbow and practically pulling her to her feet, and she's giggling and stumbling and leaning against him, her warm body all too inviting as she breathes hot breath all over his face - which would've been quite pleasant had it not been for the rather repulsing smell of alcohol mixed with puke.

Kairi thanks him, telling him what a nice guy he is and she even cries a little as he wipes her mouth, mumbling something about how she needs to start dating nice guys.

"Be careful so you don't wipe the lipstick off", she says, voice hoarse, and she's sitting on the toilet seat with him in front of her, spreading her legs a bit too much despite her drunken state - if he wanted to, he could just tilt his head a little to the left and-

But no, no. He's not going to do that. Not yet. Not tonight.

"Sure", he says instead, guessing that it wouldn't be such a good idea to tell her that her lipstick is smeared all around her mouth. He'll just wash that off, too.

Soon she's all over him, her pale lips pressed against his, hands fisting the front of his shirt almost desperately as she completely arches into him. _If that isn't an invitation I don't know what is_, Axel thinks, and then he doesn't think much except for that this probably would be the best kiss of his life if she'd just swallowed a mint or two before deciding to give it to him.

They part ways because she's "gotta go check on Dem-Dem" and he kinda feels like somebody just slapped him in the face, but his lips are still tingling where they touched hers and she's walking like that purposely, heels too high and dress pulled up a little too much and she knows he's watching her leave. _She won't remember me tomorrow, _he thinks as he staggers home, the truth not quite bothering him the way he thought it would. It's a chilly night in August and his place is way too far away. The night is still young. He doesn't really give a fuck.

&**&**&

There she is, mini-skirt and tank top and earrings looking too heavy - like, doesn't her ears hurt?

There she is, giggling and flirting and winking and waving as boy after boy after boy eye her up and down, whistling; obviously impressed, grinning at her, getting caught in her web just like that. She's bittersweet, sugary smiles hiding the sour taste that is her soul; matchstick legs waltzing down the beach, sun-kissed skin glowing enchantingly. She is Desire.

"Aw, babe, you shouldn't have", she says, lips tugging upwards as she allows that guy - what's his name again? Leo something? always wears those goddamn leather pants of his.. - to put a necklace on her, smirking like he's proud of her. _That's my girl, _he's probably thinking, _my property; back off, everyone!_

The thing with Kairi was that she wasn't anyone's girl. Rather, she was everyone's girl. Somehow she managed to balance all those countless admirers and yet nobody seemed to care - surely they knew, right? Hadn't _everybody _heard of her? Axel felt like he knew her like the back of his palm, and that was only because of the rumors.

She meets his eyes briefly, something flashing in her own deep blue ones like she kinda-sorta-maybe remembered him, but it's gone in the blink of an eye and then she turns around, arms slung around the leatherguy's neck and Axel simply turns to look the other way, pretending that he wasn't shamelessly staring at her, especially in the school's cafeteria of all places! Anybody could've caught him, anybody - and despite this knowledge, he does not tear his eyes away even for a second as the pair sitting three tables away from him gets into quite the liplock; tongues and hands and wet noises and hormones.

_I was that guy a week ago, _Axel thinks as he runs a hand through his bright red, gravity-defying hair. He probably needs to add some more hairspray; the spikes are starting to soften.

_I was that guy a week ago. And I could be that guy tomorrow. And the day after that. _

&**&**&

There she is, shorts riding low and the all but minimal t-shirt showing just enough golden skin to let him inspect her piercing intently. It's nothing special really, just a pink stone. It suits her, but then again, everything does.

There she is, trailing a perfectly manicured finger down the side of Riku's face (Axel should've seen it coming, really, because Riku is the most popular guy on Destiny High), the silvret's emerald eyes widening in surprise before glimmering mischievously, hands coming to rest at her waist, pulling her closer as she merely laughs and whispers something in his ear. Kairi's sitting in his lap and playing with his hair and Axel's staring in a not-so-subtle way, eyes focused entirely on the captivating movement of the redhead's body. Suddenly, as if on a cue, she turns her head and catches his gaze, a playful smirk being plastered onto her face as she stands. Swaggering over, every roll of those narrow hips making his blood rush a hundred times faster, the lazy smile not leaving her even once and _fuck she's right in front of me_.

"Hey there, handsome. Have we met before?" she asks coyly, and she's standing _so close _he can smell her cheap perfume (citrus, or something like that) and it's making his heart do flip flops as she leans in, lips inches away from his ear and body pressed intimately with his own.

"I, we, uh-" he intelligently replies, before she places a finger over his lips, something close to amusement in her azure orbs.

"School's toilet after Physics. Be there, or I'll find someone else", she says firmly, letting her hand ghost over the obvious bulge in his pants before turning swiftly, walking away without turning once. He is left standing, dumb-struck and mouth hanging agape, as he watches her.

Oh yes, she's a maneater, and despite this cognition he doesn't mind being her next meal at all.

I like whoring my characters out when I write. Especially Kairi. She's just so fitting for the role. I also enjoy writing whore!Roxas, whore!Axel and my personal favourite, whore!Riku. Teehe. Now, I'm thinking about adding chapters to this.. perhaps something about Axel fooling himself that he's in a relationship with Kairi even though he knows she's seeing other guys? Tell me what you think! And, I also noticed that this is probably my first finished story ever that focuses on a boy/girl pairing . Do not fret, the yaoi-fangirl inside of me is not gone, she's merely taking a few days off.


End file.
